


A Red Headed Love Story

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: I know, Lucius and Narcissa divorced, Molly died, Multi, This is going to be shit, i cant use tags, im sorry, my depressed ass decided to write this, sort of enemies to lovers, their will be some character bashing in future chapters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:07:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26541901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: 1985 was the year that everything changed within the Weasley family, after the death of Molly Weasley, Arthur always believed that he would never want to find love again, especially after losing his wife of 16 years. It wasnt until the Christmas during Ginny’s first year that he began to question what would have happened if he had agreed to a betrothal contract 25 years previously, between himself and the recently divorced, Lucius Malfoy.
Relationships: Lucius Malfoy/Arthur Weasley, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 15





	A Red Headed Love Story

In 1985 that was when the Weasley family changed, for the better, We dont know but the main different people noticed was the Matriarch of the family, Molly Weasley, was no longer around; being killed in the July by a Death Eater who wouldn’t stand to live with blood traitor's in his ideal ‘Pure' world, just a month before Percy's 10th birthday and Ginny’s 4th birthday, whilst out shopping for Percy’s, Bill’s and Charlie’s Hogwarts materials. 

The effect of her death changed a lot of things within the family, for example, Percy would be sorted into Ravenclaw after remembering his mother telling him to be himself when he gets to Hogwarts and to live his life the way he wants, and not to please other people. She reminded him that she would always be proud of him no matter what and that gave him the idea to be different and to be the first Weasley in centuries to be sorted into another house and not Gryffindor. Fred and George would also follow his lead in being sorted into another house, Hufflepuff where they could be loud and have a laugh with everyone in the house, their mum had told them that she loved their pranks and that they should continue to make others laugh, and that’s what they did, made their family laugh. 

Bill and Charlie wouldn’t get jobs out of the country, stating that they would rather stay with their family and would help their dad out with their brothers and sister. Bill would still work for Gringotts but he would work for the warding branch within the British and Irish part of the world wide bank, he enjoyed his job and it allowed for him to stay close to his family. When he was younger he remembered seeing his dad put all sorts of wards around their house during the war and every time he was confused about why he was doing it his mum would always pick him up and explain every little ward that went up and from then he had been intrigued by then so when it came to his career meeting in his 5th year he told Professor Mcgonagall that he wanted to work with wards, something that his mum had taught him. Charlie would get a job at the Welsh Magical Creature Reserve, he had always been fascinated with Magical Creatures; it was his Mother, along with his Uncles Fabian and Gideon, that allowed him to research about all the different kinds of animals in the Magical World. They had always sat with him when he was younger and couldn’t sleep at night because of his worry about the War, they had told him about the creatures that he would be able to see when he got older and he would be able to learn about them, after the death of his Mum and Uncles he decided that he was going to do the thing that brought him close to his family and continue to learn about Magical Creatures.

Ron and Ginny don’t really remember their Mother much being only 5 and 3 when she died, but their family always tell them about her, they tell Ron that he has her nose and eyes and Ginny she has her laugh and smile. When Ron went to Hogwarts he was sorted into Gryffindor like his Mum and two older brothers. However, when it had been Ginny’s turn to be sorted, like her three brothers was sorted into another house, Slytherin, the first ever Weasley born into the family to be sorted into the house.

However, most affected by her death was her husband, Arthur Weasley. After her death he quit his job in the Misuse of Muggle Artefacts Department and became and Auror, deciding that he never wants anyone to go through what he and his family went through. He would always miss his wife but his children were worried about him, with him being alone quite often, with the youngest now at Hogwarts, but he would always reassure them that he was just fine. Sometimes he did think about moving on from his late wife but he never believed that he could act as though he had never been married to Molly by being in another long-term relationship with another person.

*_*

It was Christmas time at the Burrow and all of Arthur’s children were home to spend time together, Bill and Charlie were telling Percy about their jobs and how good they were, Percy had decided during his 5th year that he had wanted to become a lawyer, the first in the family, being in his 6th year now he was extremely excited to start his apprenticeship over the summer for his future career. Fred and George were in their room, messing around with their pranks and coming up with a plan to put a colour changing Potion in Charlie’s drink. Ron and Ginny where playing chess on the floor. Arthur called himself into the kitchen so they could have their tea. Sitting around the table nothing could have prepared him for the conversation he was about to have with his children.

“Hey Dad,” Ginny asked, “Why do our family hate the Malfoys so much,” being in Slytherin Ginny was around heirs to the more elite pure blood familys, she never understood why Draco Malfoy hated their family so much; even in the common room at Hogwarts he would always make a few snide comments about her family, there were people who told him to stop including Pansy Parkinson, Theo Nott and Marcus Flint (Being one of Percy's Boyfriend, the other being Oliver Wood, he looked after Ginny like a younger sister) but Malfoy never played much attention to them and continued to make the comments.

Arthur looked towards his daughter and contemplated whether or not he should tell them the story or not, Bill and Charlie didn’t even know the truth about the feud between the Weasleys and the Malfoys, deciding it would be best on just telling them he started,

"When I was a child my parents, your grandparents, tried to arrange a Marriage contract between Myself and Lucius Malfoy. They had wanted to increase the status if the Weasley family as a few generations before one of the members of the family had shamed us, that is why we do not have as much social standing than other families. Obviously the contract between our family didn't happen as I had married your mother and Lucius Malfoy had married Narcissa Black, but because I had been the first one to break the marriage contract without discussing it with my parent and the Head of the Malfoy family at the time it had caused trouble between our families.”

Arthur looked back at all of his children, every single one of them was shocked, not believing that their dad could have married someone like Lucius Malfoy, “Well then I think that’s enough surprises for today, I think it’s time for all of you to go to bed.” 

All of his kids ran upstairs, trying to get over the events of the day. Arthur watched as his children went to bed thinking about the one question he had always asked himself.

What would have happened if he had married the Malfoy Lord?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Right If anyone read this dreadful excuse of a story, I'm sorry. If you are going to consider reading in the future, Chapters will be once a month.


End file.
